Field
This disclosure is generally related to systems for providing real estate related listings.
Related Art
Existing solutions for apartment and real estate listings generally offer limited support for end-user visualization of the available listings in a geographic region. Sites such as Zillow and Redfin are available and targeted at the home purchase market in the United States. However, sites for apartment listings have greater density, particularly in cities, that existing solutions do not easily support. Additionally, support for potential landlords and listing agents for the rental transaction process is limited in such solutions. For example, there are backend property management system such as Yardi and AppFolio that are dedicated to the property management side without offering the consumer facing tools.